


Lonely Nights

by dropwater



Category: Mother : EarthBound Zero
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Platonic Cuddling, Romance, for the moment ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropwater/pseuds/dropwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nights in between their journey to save the Earth are definitely the most peaceful, and on one such nights the two psychic children spend the night in the perminant winter town of Snowman.<br/>Ana and Ninten are definitly not used to it, but they manage to keep each other company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Nights

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I right that's full fledged and it's about these nerds. nice.  
> It took way too long to get this out but here they are, snuggling.

The cold bothered Ninten a lot more than he let on, and he could see that Lloyd felt the same -Ninten admits to himself that he cheated and read his mind, but no one needs to know- as the albino’s teeth chattered. The only one who didn’t seem bothered by the cold weather was Ana, who came from one of the coldest parts in Eagleland, Snowman, so she hardly counted. Ninten was convinced her blood was made out of ice water anyway.

Their pit stop back at Snowman was necessary; both for the fact that Ana wanted to keep close contact with her father to inform him on how her search was going, and that Lloyd had desperately needed a hospital.

“Ya’know, your pa didn’t need ta’ offer a place for us to crash...” Ninten stated after a while of silence.

The two had comfortably settled themselves in Ana’s bedroom, which was spacious enough for two people. Ninten had been currently sprawled on the sofa near Ana’s rather small bed

“I could ‘a afforded a hotel room near the hospital,” Ninten continued.

Ana understood. All of them became comfortable enough with each other that all awkwardness between them had (somewhat) disappeared, so those nights where they had to be separated made them anxious. It’s not every day that you have to stop your own sock from trying to suffocate you.

“I know how you feel, but it’s still nice that I can spend at least a little time at home, y’know?”

“Yea yea yea I know I know,” Ninten pouted. “It’s just’a habit by now” Ninten finished, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Ana let out a soft giggle, turning off her bedside lamp. She made sure to give it a long look at it. Ninten had once told her this whole journey started because his lamp turned bonkers and tried to strangle him with its power cord.

_

The psychic boy was fitful in his attempts to fall asleep. Before, he’d pass out like a log, but these sorts of nights when one of them had to stay at the hospital overnight made him sleepless. Worry, protective anger, and a little loneliness thrown in was what kept him up at nights.

He knew the routine by now. He’d use his Hypnosis ability to artificially put himself to sleep, though the boy knew it wouldn’t make him feel refreshed.

He felt a slight tug on his mind.

“…Hey Ninten, you still awake?” a voice whispered.

Ninten jumped, “What in the h-, “he stopped himself, grabbing a fistful of his shirt. “Jesus, Ana, ya scared the lights outta me.” He couldn’t see her from behind the couch, and he was currently too groggy and exhausted to take a look at Ana in her place on the bed.

“Sorry!” she whisper-shouted. “I just couldn’t sleep.”

“Hnnnmg ?” Ninten tiredly responded.

“Hm.”

Shuffling through the sheets, Ana got up from the bed and approached the sofa.

“Here lemme just-“Ana cut herself off to do that _lemme just,_ squeezing in beside Ninten on the couch. Ninten was too tired to protest or ask her why she wanted to sleep next to him, so he scooted over to make space. They both had to hold on to each other in order not to off, but they both clearly appreciated the warmth and comfort each one of them provided.

“Im not gonna lie, I feel cold.”

That surprised Ninten.

What surprised him more was that Ana buried her face on the warm spot on the crook of his neck.

He felt his face burn hot.

_Well, only one thing to do_ , he thought.

He slowly returned the favour by snuggling into her shot hair.

The boy psychic felt giddy out of nowhere, and couldn’t help but let out a quite laugh, _D’heh-heh-heh._

He was glad she buried her face deep enough that she couldn’t see his face, and that it was too dark to make out his features anyway. His cheeks were a lobster-red blush, and his ears were bright pink and hot with embarrassment.

Ninten was that that he didn’t need to use PSI to get him to sleep, hugging Ana a little tighter as he fell asleep.

 


End file.
